Various types of animal waste collection and disposal devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a pet feces collection device for placement beneath a pet's derriere during the defecation process including an annular support member at the end of a telescopic handle, the support member having a liner bag with an elasticized upper end removably engaging a groove in the support member thereby supporting the liner bag within a support member aperture and a disposal bag removably disposed within the liner bag, the disposal bag having an elasticized top end which also engages the groove.